Unknown Pieces
by nihimil
Summary: Since a few days Yako has the feeling, that she forgot something very important. One day she meets Akira Tomiya, a model she didn't met before, but looks familiar to her. Is he the key to her strange feeling? First FF please be gentle
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Chapter 1: Meeting

She felt bad.

Since several days the feeling of forgetting something important confused her.

It was draining her.

"Yako, it's time. If we are late we don't get a seat at _Jonny's_."

Yako turned around to the familiar voice. Kanae, her best friend, looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

She looked at her friend a few seconds not be able to remember how many times Kanae treated her to the popular family restaurant.

"…"

"Yako, we don't have much time left."

"Coming!"

Slowly Yako stood up from her chair, picked up her schoolbag and followed Kanae up of the long empty classroom.

The sun slowly reached the horizon and drew the world in a warm orange.

The people who are heading towards their homes looked surprised after the two girls who were running through the streets.

"Damn, the others are waiting already! Just because you were taking so long! This meeting could the one which leads me to a boyfriend!" gasped Kanae.

Yako remained silent. Keep running after her friend. Her legs felt like a lead weight and she was extremely tired. The reason to it might be the loss of her unusual appetite a few days ago. Unfortunately she didn't get it back again yet.

"Shesh, I'm so tired!" moaned her friend shortly before a cry of happiness came out of her throat.

Yako looked up. She could already see the big building with the familiar red signature in it.

With a bright smile Kanae entered the restaurant. Quickly taking Yako to an edge by the wall side of the restaurant, where some plain looking were sitting, she was obviously happy. While greeting the teenagers she also introduced Yako to them, who was trying to make an cheerful expression on her face.

Sitting in a lounge Yako watched the behaviour of the young people who were chatting happily.

Although all of them seem to be good persons it disappointed her how much each of them lied. Depressed she looked outside. It was easy for her to remove the voices of the teenagers, since nobody was giving her any attention.

The stars seemed the twinkle sadly letting her more feel that something is missing.

"Yako, you're alright?" Kanae suddenly asked. "You're pale."

Yako flinched as Kanae brought her back to reality.

_This is bad. I don't dare to tell her yet what's bothering me. _Thinking that, she was nervously playing with her drink.

"I'm fine", she said smiling. "I just remembered to do something before my mum comes home tomorrow. I have to hurry."

Kanae looked at her like she was some kind of weird animal.

"Ah, sure. Should I come with you? It's safer!"

"You don't have to. Everything will be fine. See you tomorrow."

"Sure."

Yako hated herself for not being able to talk with her friend about this matter and then she also lied to her. But it was better this way. She doesn't want Kanae to worry about her. On top of that Kanae likes to meet up with this group so she should spend her time with them.

Quickly Yako left the restaurant, happy to leave this dishonest grouping. It somehow made her sick.

Deeply breathing the warm air of a summer night in she enjoyed to be alone.

_This night is gorgeous. You can see the stars clearly._

She looked up to the sky slowly reaching her home.

Yako didn't noticed when she exactly reached her house. Again she started to think about what she could have forgotten, which made her forget about time and place.

Only the soft pillow of her bed made her realize where she was. Moaning she buried her face deeper in the pillow. She wasn't really sleepy, but she also couldn't stand living in this day which is full of unknowingness again anymore.

It was just too depressing. Slowly she rolled on her back, looking at the ingrain wall covering on her ceiling.

"The mystery is on the tip of my tongue."

Yako flinched. Quickly going on her feet she started to look around.

"What was that?"

_Am I going crazy?_

The dim light of the street lamp made her feel uncomfortable, yet she could see that nobody was in her room.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." Slowly she took out her cell phone. "Or what do you think, Akane?"

Yako flinched again finding herself looking at her cell phone requesting.

"What am I doing? I don't know anyone who is named Akane. Why the hell did I take out my cell phone?"

Now she was truly irritated.

_I am really going crazy._

She put her cell phone down on her bedside cabinet before dropping herself in her bed again.

This time she fell asleep.

Shito looked down at the two persons who were lying on the floor in front of him. A pleased grin covered his face showing all the pride that was inside him. The male person firmly held the female in his arms. Both of them looked peaceful.

"I didn't know that it was so easy for me to make a powerful demon like him fall asleep. Maybe the human world made him a lot weaker than we all thought."

Hearing the soft breaths of the woman made him thoughtful.

"Why the hell does he protect that woman? I bet she's just useless."

Tipping with his shoe against her face he could only click his tongue.

"Hell I would like to know that. But never mind since this will be your end."

"Nougami Neuro!"

Yako didn't enjoy the next day either. She could hardly concentrate in lessons and she couldn't eat anything today either.

_Man, this sucks._

The name Akane was going through her mind all the time yet she can't remember who this "Akane" could be. It was so confusing her that she could only listen to Kane's talk about boys half-heartedly. But soon an unknown person would catch her attention.

"Look, look, it's Akira Tomiya!"

"Where?"

"Over there on the screen!"

"Kya, it's really him! So cool!"

Yako surprisingly looked at the two middle scholars behind her. Nowadays it is not unusual to see young girls squealing, but this time she was somehow surprised.

"Yako look, it's Akira Tomiya. The model!" Kanae said looking like she would like to join the two girls.

"Who?" Yako looked at the screen which was on a building at the opposite site of the street. She gasped when an unknown sorrow afflicted her.

A man with kind yet mean-looking green eyes was pictured on the screen. His black bangs and yellow hair were floating in an unseen breeze. He was wearing some kind of modest shirt and jeans displaying a bit of the new summer collection the screen announced.

"You don't know him?! He's super famous."

Kanae looked fairly shocked.

"No I don't know him. Who is he?"

"He's called Akira Tomiya. As you can see he's a model and he's super mysterious. This is just a rumour, but they say his manager found him on the street and he himself did not know who he was. In the internet you also can't find any information about him before he became a model. This is also just a rumour, but some people believe that he is from another dimension."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Isn't it? But still he's really gorgeous and charming. Well, his hair is a bit strange, but that doesn't really matter. I'm sure he is a super kind person."

Kanae looked dreamily at the screen until Akira Tomiya was removed for a nail colour ad.

"…familiar!"

"Yako?"

"He somehow looks familiar to me!"

"Yako, what's wrong?" Kanae firmly held her friends shoulders.

"Kanae, we have to talk." Yako gulped the lump in her throat away. She can't keep this matter a secret anymore.

The two of them were sitting on a swing in Yako's neighbourhood. Before Kanae broke it, a long silence was between them.

"So Yako, what's wrong?"

And Yako began to explain. Her never ending feeling to have forgotten something, the time she was home and remembered a name but not the person itself and the feeling, that she knew Akira Tomiya, even though she didn't know his name before. During the time she talked her heart started to aches making tears rolling over her face.

Kanae, looking a bit confused, just stared at her.

"So you mean that you have the feeling that you forgot something very important?"

"Yeah" Yako tried to smile. "Strange, isn't it?"

"I'm kind of… surprised. I thought it was something more serious like… I don't know. Also you think you know Akira Tomiya in person, but didn't hear of his name before. Do you think he might be the one you forgot about?"

"No, I don't think I forgot just him. I think I forgot something that might have a connection to him. Man, I don't know!"

"It's alright. Don't make yourself crazy! I'm sure that you will find the answer that you're looking for!"

Yako smiled. "Thanks!"

Silence fell between them again, but this time it was more comfortable than before. Yako was glad to have to have a friend who understands her although her situation was really strange.

"And what are you going to do now?" Kanae asked.

Yako looked thoughtful at the blue sky.

"Well all I can do is to wait. You see, I can't go to someone like a model randomly and start questioning about his past. Maybe we do have a connection, but it's just a fifty percent chance. It sure is high, but for me it's still a bit too risky. Also I don't know how to get near him. He surly doesn't walks around the town like a normal commoner."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, magazines often do a contest, but the chance to get the price is very low. Also, everyone wants to meet a famous person one in their lives, so the number of participants will surely be high. To get to win in something like that is really rare."

"That's too bad. It's really bothering me. I want, no, have to meet him." She sighed.

"Then this might be your lucky day!" a low voice responded. Yako heard Kanae gasping out of surprise. Slowly she turned her head towards the voice. In the end she ended up gasping too.

Only a few metres away from the two stood the person they saw not a long time ago in television.

He was dressed with a normal black shirt and jeans. The blonde part of his hair was tied up in a ponytail, letting his throat look slimmer than it already was.

He took off the heavy black sunglasses which should be protecting him more from the gaze of the people than the sun.

"It's the real thing. I must be dreaming!" Kanae whispered. Yako too could only stare at him.

With a smile on his face he started to speak.

"I wanted to meet you too, Yako!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Writer's note: I hope you will enjoy this story even though it might be a bit strange. Also I apologize for my ad English it is not my mother language and I'm still training. ****Thank you 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Two of the same kind

Chapter 2: Two of the same kind

"May I borrow your friend for the rest of the day young lady?" he asked Kanae. She had a shocked expression on her face seeing a famous person for the first time right before her eyes. Looking shortly at Yako she nodded.

"Is it alright for you too Yako?" he now asked her.

"It's alright."

"Ah, that's great. Then may you please come with me? I will bring us to a place where nobody will disturb us."

He reached out his hand wanting her to take it. Before she accepted the offer she looked doubtful at it than to Kanae and then back to the hand again. Hesitating a bit she finally took it. With a soft jerk he heaved her out of the swing, directing her out of the park into the city.

_This is too much like a shoujo manga._

She blushed slightly while she was thinking that. It somehow embarrassed her how that model acted. But it should worry her only for a short time.

Soon he let go of her hand quietly guiding her to a small coffeehouse in the main street. The dim lights made the whole wood furniture and the wood walls sparkle. The model took seat at a table in a corner of the shop followed by Yako.

"Nobody should disturb us here." he said smiling.

Suddenly a waitress appeared out of nowhere.

"What would you like to order?" she asked. Her black dress and the white apron matched up with the atmosphere from the shop. Her long black hair brought the effect more out.

"Two cups of coffee and a piece of strawberry cake for the young lady please!"

"Please wait a bit." With thus she left them alone again.

"I don't want to eat anything!" Yako quietly protested.

"You didn't eat properly these last few days. You must eat. Be thankful that I didn't order a whole menu for you back when." he angrily answered.

"How do you know that?" She can't believe that she just heard. "Were you observing me Mr Tomiya?"

"Yes, I was!"

"For how long?" Someway it angered her.

"A week. Please don't think now I don't have anything other to do than observing little kids. A week ago I saw to in town by accident and you looked quite familiar to me. Maybe she can say me who I am, I thought and I asked someone to get me information about you, but the information didn't help me much. Then I decided that the best way to get an answer is to talk to you in person and now here we are."

"I'm sorry, I might really be no help for you."

The two felt silence then the waitress came with their order. She placed the two cups and the cake in front them before she left again.

"I know that. And please call me Akira." He said while sipping his coffee "I must say I was a bit disappointed when you said you don't know me, but then you said that I looked familiar to you that brought back my hope, for finding my lost memory. I also remember that you said that you have the feeling that you forgot something important. Maybe your feeling and my lost memory are connected. If it is like that we would share some kind of bond. We will see. Now eat. If you don't eat it will be a waste of food."

Yako will-less began to eat the strawberry cake. Even though she didn't really want to eat it her stomach reacted immediately as she took a small bite of it. A little growl came out of her stomach making her realize how hungry she really was. In a short amount of time the plate was empty. Greedy she took the cup of coffee and drank it out with one big gulp.

Akira began to laugh.

"Like I said. This is better. Even if it's strange to see how fast you can eat it still suits you better than not eating anything."

"Thank you." Yako whispered. This situation embarrassed her.

"It's alright. Now to the real topic."

He drank out the last bit of his coffee.

"In my opinion we're in the same situation. We both forgot something. So it would be easier for us if we work together. We could help each other out, but I need to know since when those feelings started to trouble you."

"If we have a connection, we would have forgotten the things at the same time. Is it that?"

"That's right!"

"Let's see. I think it was two or three months ago."

"I see."

"It didn't help?" A sudden sadness overcame her.

"Well, I know that my manager picked me up a month ago. I don't know exactly then I lost my memory. Maybe this time difference is still possible."

Yako was stunned.

"A month?! You managed to get on TV in just one month? That's amazing."

"That was all just thanks to my manager. He's a hard worker."

"By the way, why did you choose to be a model?"

"My manager asked me to do it. Despite my hair he said I would be good for that job. It's just strange that he doesn't complain about my hair anymore. Well, it somehow became my identifying feature. "

Yako smiled, knowing that he is a good person. He cares about the persons dear to him. Still she has the feeling that he is hiding something.

"So will you help me to find my true self?" he asked

"Only if you help me to get an explanation for the feeling I have."

"Sure."

"Then I will help you too. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I can trust you."

She smiled at him. For a short time Akira had a surprised expression on his face, before a carefree grin painted his face.

"Let's work hard together partner!"

Shivers were running down her spine as she saw Akira's abnormal sharp teeth.

Shito looked at his watch. Half an hour had passed since he brought Neuro to the never ending dreamland. Even though he was happy about his triumph the boredom he was having right now was killing him.

"Man, why can't time fly faster at times like this? This sucks!"

He looked around the worn-down office ignoring the angry black braid which was furiously swinging itself around at the wall it was attached to.

His gaze stopped by the big bookshelf. Bored he began to click with his tongue.

"Che, human books. How lowly is that? Humans will never be able to fill everything about the world into them."

He turned to the demon at the floor.

"I hope you didn't read this shit. It would be scandalous for you if you read that simple minded things." He thought for a bit. "Well, haven't your mind shrunk already, because you protected that useless human?"

Knowing that the other Demon wouldn't answer he looked outside the window.

"Still 23 hours and 21 minutes are remaining."

He clicked again with his tongue.

"Man this sucks."

Yako felt incredibly hungry as she woke up.

Finally.

Somehow she managed to get her appetite back again which made her really happy. Only that it was thanks to that weird model bothered her. She knows that he might have some characteristics hidden in him, even he didn't know about, but his behaviour is still too strange for a human.

_Why does he act that way to a stranger he hardly only known for an hour?_

Yako slightly blushed as she remembered that scene in front of her house again.

_["You might have some characteristics you don't know about!" she said while looking seriously at him, but he didn't show off a bit of a surprised expression._

"_You're not the first one who tells me that. One time I acted in a situation like no human would do. Well, this was just that what my manager said, but I believe him."_

"_What kind of situation was it?"_

"_If I remember well, there was a murder broadcast on TV and suddenly I felt very hungry. I don't think it was the same type f hunger that you have, mine was something… with the brain. For me it didn't felt strange, but then I told my manager about my hunger he just looked at me weirdly."_

"_Yeah, that's a bit odd. Maybe it has to do something before the loss of your memory. It could be that you were a police man or detective before you were a model."_

"_It could be possible."_

"_Maybe you had some kind of duty for the police here in Japan and somehow lost your memory. You don't really look like a Japanese man. You could be from another country. But even if it is that way you must be registered somewhere missing. We could go to the library and look through the newspapers from a month ago."_

"_That's a good idea." He nodded. "It happens that I have free time tomorrow! What about you?"_

"_Tomorrow's Friday. Yeah, I have time."_

"_Great!" His smile somehow made him shine. "Then I come to pick you up tomorrow."_

_With this he leaned forward giving her a small kiss on her right cheek._

"_Good night!" he whispered into her ear._

"_W-why did you d-do that?!" floundered Yako while her heart started to beat fast, making a bright red flush all over her face._

"_Don't humans do that then they say goodbye to each over?"_

"_Don't talk rubbish! What makes you think that way?"_

"_Well, I watched a movie and…"_

"_Don't believe the things they show you I movies!" she said loud cutting his sentence. Flustered she looks around. The nervousness she felt made her more embarrassed than she already was. Akira looked questioning at her, but she was avoiding his gaze._

"_Yako?" he finally asked, which only made her flinch for a second. "You're alright?"_

_She shortly looked up to him making him see her red face, before she was running into her house. Clumsy she closed the door with a loud bang. The last thing she heard was how Akira was chuckling.]_

_What's wrong with him? He acts like he doesn't know human society. Maybe he really is from another country and they don't have the same rules of action like here in Japan._

_On top I must be crazy to trust a person like this._

Yako sighed. She doesn't understand herself anymore which made her hungrier. A deep growl came from her stomach.

_I hope all this is just a dream._

"Alright, alright, time to eat!" she encouraged herself.

With a push she left her bed and room, slowly going down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What should I eat? What should I eat?"

She opened every cupboard in the kitchen before she decided to take the Croissants with vanilla crème. Happily she ripped up the package and put out two of five pieces. She closed the cupboard again, but keeping the package of Croissants lying in her reach.

As she took a bite, the sweet aroma from the vanilla crème was filling her mouth making her wanting to eat more.

"Delicious!"

While she was still fascinated from the bread the kitchen door was opened with a loud bang.

"Good morning Yako. Isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?"

"Not really. I have school today. In addition I was hungry."

"You were?! That's great! Finally you're eating again. Ah yeah, sorry, but I will come home late tonight so I won't be able to eat dinner with you."

"No problem."

"Really? Thanks!" She quickly drank out her coffee. "Then I'm out!"

Sweat dropping Yako looked after her mother.

_Busy like always._

Without noticing that she already had eaten all five Croissants she tried to reach for the next on, but all she could feel was the empty package.

"Out already? What a pity. Okay, what now?"

Before she could open the cupboards again the doorbell rang.

_Did she forget something?_

Yako quickly went to the door and opened. As she saw the person who stood before her she felt like her mouth I going to fall on the ground.

Akira looked questioning at her.

"What's wrong? Did you eat something bad?"

Today he was wearing a brown polo shirt with jeans and his hair was tied up in a ponytail again.

"What are you doing here?" seeing him now made her made her remember yesterday again, making her cheeks feel warm again.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday that I'm going to pick you up? By the way, you have nice clothes."

"You did, but…"

"So, here I am!"

"But why so early? I have school today!"

"You said that you were free today."

"Yeah, but I didn't expected you to show up here so early in the morning. Normally people would meet in the afternoon, because they have to do things in the morning. For me it's school."

"I'm here now, so don't waste my important time and come with me like you promised."

"But school…"

"Skip it today!"

"But!"

"No discussion. Hurry up and get out of your sleeping clothes. And don't try to make me wait."

Puzzled about his behaviour, which was obviously different from yesterday, she rushed up the stairs and started dressing her up as fast as she can.

When she came down again Akira looked annoyed.

"You made me wait to long!" he said angrily.

Yako bit here teeth together.

_Why is he so rude today?_

"Let's go!"

A bit angry she followed him.

Unlike Akira Yako was out of breath then they reached the library. His breath didn't show any tiredness.

_Man, he can go really fast._

Noticing that only a few people were at the library Yako looked around. The quietness made her feel comfortable.

"So Yako, where can we find the newspapers?"

"They are behind the journalism section on the second floor."

"This library is quite a good place for something like that." Akira said.

Yako looked confused at him. She didn't get what he means.

"A good place for what?"

A pleased grin went over his face.

"In a little while something is going to happen here. Hold yourself ready, Yako."

Confused Yako looked around the library. She flinched when someone started to scream.

Akira just chuckled darkly.


End file.
